I Hate You, Yet I Love You
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were best friends. Gabi wanted to be so much more but Troy was too busy screwing the head cheerleader to even care that he has broken her heart. The head cheerleader is bad in here. I dont hate head cheerleaders. I am one.


I sat in my bed crying

I sat in my bed crying. How could he do this to me? He was my best friend. Ugh I cant believe im crying over him. Ugh! He knows I hate her and he is still dating her. And it was right after he kissed me! Am I just not good enough? Oh im sorry. I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm Gabriella Montez. My best friend is Troy Bolton. Or he was my best friend. He is going out with Alyssa Smithson the head cheerleader at our school. And the slut. She has slept with like every guy in the school. She has made my life living hell ever since I came. Well she finally got what she wanted. Troy. She had been after him forever and she finally got him. The only reason why she got him was because she told him a lie about me. She said that I hated him and that I was just acting like his best friend for the popularity. Whatever. I cant believe he believed her over me. Oh well. They can go be a happy couple and screw each other for all I care.

_Deal with it, oh, I aint telling you no lies…_

My phone is ringing. It is Chad. Troy's best guy friend. We had become really good friends after the winter musical. He was like the big brother I never had. Anyway that was his ring tone because he said that he really liked that song. Ok ill just answer it now.

_Gabriella_

**Chad**

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Gabs. How you holding up?"**

"_Im okay I guess. I just cant believe he would do this to me. Doesn't he know that I like him?"_

"**no Troy's clueless. He is brainwashed by Alyssa. I tried to tell him the truth but he was like 'She can kiss my you know what'. Im really sorry Gabs."**

"_Ya well he can go screw himself. I hate him"_

"**No you don't"**

"_I know I don't. but I feel like I do"_

"**You could never hate him. You like him to much. He just needs to get his head out of his butt"**

"_Ya. Well someone's ringing the doorbell. Ill talk to you later"_

"**Okay call me if you need me. Bye"**

"_Bye"_

I hung up the phone and walked downstairs. I opened the front door to see Sharpay standing there. We had become friends after the lava springs thing.

"Hey Shar" I said letting her come in.

"Hey Gabi. How are you?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"Im okay I guess. Im holding up" I said sitting beside her.

"Well you know im here for you. Along with everyone else. None of us are talking to Troy. The only people that are talking to him are the guys and they are trying to get him to believe us." She said. I nodded.

"Ya well for now im gonna work on getting that scholarship. I don't need Troy" I said totally lying. She looked at me. I sighed.

"Yes you do." She said. I nodded and blinked away the tears that had come to my eyes.

"Youre right. I do." I said. She stood up.

"Well its getting late. I better be heading home. Ill see you tomorrow at school." She said then hugged me and left. I turned on my T.V in the living room and sat there watching it for about 2 hours before I decided to go to bed.

_The Next Day_

I woke up the next day feeling better but still awful. I got in the shower and got out and put on tight dark washed jeans with a long pink tank top. I put on pink flips flops and let my hair fall in its natural curls at my shoulders. I put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss then grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to see that my mom had already left for work. I grabbed an apple then walked outside and got in my car and drove to school. When I got there I got out and walked inside to have everyone stop talking and stare at me. I guess the news traveled fast around here. I walked up to my locker to see Chad standing there with someone behind his back. I smiled at him and opened my locker. I put my books inside and pulled out the ones I needed for class. I saw the person behind Chad lean down a little. I suddenly got curious.

"Hey Chad. Who's behind you?" I asked. He sighed.

"The backstabbing loser" he said loud enough to where the person turned around. I suddenly got mad. I saw those familiar blue eyes glaring at me.

"How am I a backstabbing loser?" Troy asked. I scoffed at him while rolling my eyes. He looked from Chad to me.

"Dude you know how you are!" Chad said turning around.

"Ya he might know but I don't" a voice said from behind Troy. The person stepped beside Troy and I found myself glaring at them. Alyssa was smirking at me.

"What do you care Smithson? Havent you already ruined my life enough?" I asked.

"I don't know what youre talking about." She said innocently.

"Whatever you slut." I said to her then turned around ready to walk to homeroom when I felt someone turn me back around harshly. I came face to face with Alyssa.

"No on calls me a slut and gets away with it" she said then slapped me hardly on the face. I stepped back and raised my hand to my cheek. Chad and Troy were standing behind Alyssa shocked. Well Chad was. Troy was just smirking. Chad walked over to me and started to usher me away. We heard Alyssa start to say something.

"What Montez? Can you not fight back?" I turned around and got right in her face making her step back a little.

"You don't want me to fight back" I said in a dangerously low tone. She scoffed at me.

"Like geeky Gabi could do anything. Or should I start calling you _Brie_" she said dragging out the name Brie. She knew that Troy was the only one that could call me that. Everyone knew that. I looked up at Troy to se he was just as mad as me. He caught my eye and gave me an apologetic look. I tore my gaze away and looked back at Alyssa who was smirking. I stepped back from her.

"Keep youre slut of a girlfriend away from me" I said to Troy. He gave me a slight nod and I turned around and walked up to Chad. We walked to homeroom to see Shar and Taylor, Chad's girlfriend and one of my best friends, talking in the back of the room. We walked back there.

"Hey" I said to them and then sat down beside Tay while Chad sat behind me. They both looked at me and gasped.

"Gabi what happened to your cheek?" Tay asked. I shrugged,

"Alyssa slapped me." I said as if it was nothing. Sharpay's eyes turned a dangerous color.

"Im going to rip out her fake blond extensions!" she said standing up. I rolled my eyes.

"No Shar! I handled it." I said. Sharpay sat back down.

"How?" she asked. Troy came in with Alyssa al over him. We connected eyes for about 3 seconds before I tore my eyes away.

"I told Troy to keep his slut of a girlfriend away from me." I said. The both smiled.

"That's my girl!" Tay said. I laughed. I looked up and saw Alyssa coming toward us with Troy following closely behind trying to grab her arm but she kept jerking it away. She finaly got to us and I saw Troy grab her arms.

"Come on Alyssa. Lets go sit down" I heard him say.

"No!" she said the walked right up in front of me. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. Troy was looking at me apologetically.

"I thought you were going to do something to me _Brie_" she said. I lost it. I slapped her so hard that she went backwards into a desk. Troy didn't even try to stop her when she went back either. He just stared at me astonished. I guess he had never seen me hit anyone.

"Don't ever call me that! Ive had it with you! Okay! Just leave me alone and go screw your boyfriend. Im sure he would love that! Just leave me alone and if you ever call me that again I swear to god I wil- "I started but someone cut me off by placing their hand over my mouth. I looked up and saw Troy standing over me. I narrowed my eyes at him and started hitting his chest trying to get him to let go of me. He didn't move. When he released my mouth I started to say something.

"Don't touch me! You leave me alone too! I hate you! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!! DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE! BECAUSE APARENTLY I WAS ONLY HANGING OUT WITH YOU FOR THE POPULARITY! SO GO AND BE HAPPY WITH YOURE SLUT! IM DONE WITH YOU! OKAY! IM DONE!" I screamed letting my tears fall. I started backing up away from him. He reached out and tried to grab me. I shook my head. He tried again.

"Brie.." he said.

"NO! DON'T CALL ME THAT! CANT YOU UNDERSTAND! IM DONE WITH YOU! OKAY! AND JUST TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU! OKAY YES I LOVE YOU! I HAVE EVER SINCE WE MET AT THE SKI LODGE! BUT NO YOU HAVE TO GO SCREW CHEERLEADERS INSTEAD OF SEEING WHAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE KISSED?! HUH?! DID THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?! WELL IT MEANT THE WORLD TO ME! OKAY! SO JUST- JUST- LIVE YOURE LIFE AND ILL LIVE MINE. GO SCREW WHOEVER YOU WANT TO. BUT IT WONT BE ME!" I screamed then turned and ran out of the classroom now sobbing. I heard Taylor, Sharpay, and Chad all yelling at me. I just kept running until I got to the parking lot. I got in my car and drove home and ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed and just curled up in a ball and sobbed.

_Back at School with Troy_

Oh my god. She hates me. I felt Chad hit me.

"Way to go dude! You've officially ruined someones life! WAY TO GO!" he yelled at me furiously. I nodded.I felt tears streaming down my face.

"WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YALL TELL ME?! GOD SHE HATES ME NOW! IM SO STUPID!" I said then sat down and buried my face in my hands. I felt someone start to rub my back. I lifted my head up and glared t the person. I jumped up and got away from the person.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at Alyssa. She stepped back in surprise.

"How is this my fault?" she asked. I stepped closer to her making her step back.

"YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS ONLY USING ME FOR THE POPULARITY! SHE WASN'T! I CANT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY BELIEVED A SLUT! OH MY GOD! I MADE HER HATE ME BECAUSE OF YOU! IVE BEEN A TOTAL DONKEY'S BUTT TO EVERYONE BECAUSE OF YOU! ESPECIALLY GABRIELLA! GOD I HATE YOU ALYSSA!! AND I JUST REALISED THAT IT WAS BRIE WHO I LOVED ALL ALONG! NOT YOU! I CANT BELIEVE THAT I FELL FOR THIS AGAIN! FIRST SHAR NOW YOU! No offense Shar. BUT I JUST HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY TO YOU SLUT! WERE THROUGH!" I yelled at her with tears still streaming down my face. I turned around and ran out the door ready to go win Gabi back. But how? Oh I got it! I got in my car and went home and got something out of my house then drove over to Gabriella's house. I climbed up her balcony and laid what I got against the wall. I saw threw her balcony doors that she was sobbing on her bed. I felt my heart break even more. I knocked on the doors and she got off of her bed without even looking up and then opened the doors. When she looked up she glared at me.

"What are YOU doing here? I said I never wanted to talk to you again!" she said.

"Well I really need to talk to you" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well to bad" she spat and then closed the doors and walked back over to her bed and sat down. Time for plan B. I picked up my guitar and started to play a song that I wrote.

_Every time I think im closer to the heart,_

_Of what it means to know just who I am,_

_I think I finally found a better place to start,_

_But no one ever seems to understand,_

_I need to try and get to where you are,_

_Could it be,_

_Youre not that far,_

_Youre the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that im singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_Youre the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_Oh yeah,_

_Yeah,_

I looked up and saw Gabi looking at me. I smiled at her.

_Youre the remedy im searching hard to find,_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside,_

_Painting all my dreams the color of youre smile,_

_When I find you it wil be alright,_

_I need to try and get to where you are,_

_Could it be,_

_Youre not that far,_

_Youre the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that im singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_Youre the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_Been feeling lost,_

_Cant find the words to say,_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday,_

_Where you are,_

_Is where I wanna be,_

_Oh next to you,_

_And you next to me,_

_Oh,_

_I need to find you,_

I looked up again to see Brie standing in front of me with the doors open. I hope this is working.

_Yeah,_

_Youre the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that im singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_Youre the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_Youre the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that im singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_Yeah,_

_Youre the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_Yeah,_

_I gotta find you._

I finished the song and saw Gabi had gotten closer to me than before. She opened her closed eyes and looked into my eyes.

"Look Brie im really sorry that I totally blew you off. Its just I don't know. I et fooled easily and im really really very sorry. I totally blew up on Alyssa at school. I was crying. Yes I was crying. Now you can't say that I never cry. But I was crying. I was crying because I knew you hated me. I couldn't handle it and I broke down. I was being a total jackass this week and im sorry. And I also figured something else out today. I would have never thought of this happening but I love you. I guess I've had feelings for you but I just kept putting them of. But I realize them now. And I love you. Youre amazing. The most amazing girl ive ever met. And im so very sorry for hurting you. But I understand if you h…." I got cut off with someones lips on mine very hard. I put my guitar down and put the same amount of pressure into the kiss as her. I pulled her closer by her belt loops while her hands got tangled up in my hair. I removed my hands from her belt loops and wrapped them around her waist. I softly drug my tongue on her bottom lip wanting entrance. She opened her mouth. I softly wrapped my tongue around hers. She moaned into the kiss. I suddenly got turned on. I pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. When air became necessary we pulled back. I rested my forehead against hers. I smiled when I saw her eyes closed. When she opened them she looked strait into my eyes.

"Troy…" she started. She closed her eyes and when she opened them back up I saw tears in them.

"Brie…" I said then wiped away the tears that had escaped with the pad of my thumb.

"Troy I really do love you but I don't know if I can stand being hurt by you again" she said. I sighed. I knew this was going to happen.

"I know. But I really want to try this. And if I hurt you then you can tell me. I will make it up to you. I love you so much. I want this so bad. But if you only want to be friends then im okay with that. Im not going to force you into anything you don't want to do. But I really do love you and I need you in my life." I said. She smiled.

"Okay" she said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. She nodded. I kissed her passionately.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them back up.

"Yes" she said. I smiled probably the biggest smile ever and I kissed her softly. I pulled back.

"Yes! Okay! Uhm since school isn't over yet and we practically ditched do you just wanna hang around here?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me inside her room. We layed on the bed wrapped up in each others arms. We fell asleep thinking about how perfect our lives turned in one day.


End file.
